


With Love, The Heroes Of Time

by gatonip, swiftMartyrdom (gatonip)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatonip/pseuds/gatonip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatonip/pseuds/swiftMartyrdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The remaining players are having a hard time moving on with life after the game is complete.<br/>Perhaps their respective Heroes of Time can ease their senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love, The Heroes Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't tagged because they aren't outright named in here.  
> This is set post-game in a timeline where they win their sessions.  
> For the list of characters referenced, see end notes.

She digs her hands into fresh soil and drops a few seeds into the hole she’s made, when a sword unexpectedly appears next to her basket. Funny, as swords don’t just appear out of nowhere! How long has she been out here, thoughts of vegetables distracting her from thoughts of previous events?

She doesn’t know. Frog Breeding was her forte, not Time.

He feels a pressure on his cheek, so light he’d swear it was the wind. That is, if he wasn’t sitting inside. It breaks his focus that was once set on the code he’s working on. How long has he been blindly staring at this computer screen, keeping his mind preoccupied with something other than the past?

He doesn’t know. He was the Mage of Doom, not of Time.

She pauses from her book as a bird lands in front of her. It is a crow. It stares at her with beady eyes, its head cocked to one side. She ponders how it got in here, as the windows are all closed tight. How long has she been preoccupied by this tale of the supernatural, her own surreal tale looming behind her?

She doesn’t know. She was a Seer, and Time did not fit in her title.

He runs his hand through her hair as she sleeps, careful of her pointed horns, and he feels his own hair being slightly ruffled. He tenses by reflex, whipping his head around and seeing no one behind him. How long has he laid here with his matesprit, fighting his memories of a not-so-long-ago history?

He doesn’t know. Blood was his thing, and he never did give a shit about Time.

She crumples up yet another garment sketch when the blue theme becomes overbearingly obvious and she starts again, suddenly feeling a comforting, physical weight on her shoulder. Small, like the palm of a hand. How long has she been sketching, struggling to beat out her recollections of bygone bloodshed?

She doesn’t know. Space was hers for the asking; Time was not.

He shuffles through his cinema collection once again, and finds a crudely-drawn comic strip tucked into the sleeve of his Con Air case. No doubt he recognizes this humorous piece of artwork. How long has he just sat here, trying to reminisce only of the positive aspects of his troubled childhood?

He doesn’t know. Wind had preoccupied his time; none left for Time itself.

They travel down the timelines, avoiding the instances which bring them much grief. Seeing their friends in the states they’re in, trying so hard to block out those same instances, is unnerving. How long have they been floating around, gifting them moments of comfort that are undoubtedly appreciated?

They know. She’s the Maid of Time; he’s the Knight of Time. Time is what they do best.

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  Wanted to put this at the very end so as not to spoil it. I'm pretty sure I made it bluntly obvious who I was referencing to each time but then again that's just me.
> 
> In order:  
> (Hero of Time) Character - Comfort Sign
> 
> (Dave) Jade - his sword  
> (Aradia) Sollux - kiss on the cheek  
> (Dave) Rose - crow  
> (Aradia) Karkat and Terezi - ruffling Karkat's hair  
> (Aradia) Kanaya - pat on the shoulder  
> (Dave) John - SBAHJ comic
> 
> So uh, hope this wasn't that crappy.


End file.
